Pizza & You
by Chayyara Defra
Summary: Segenggam cerita tentang Luhan dan juga pizza. This is Sehun's -pizza- Love!


HunHan Fanfiction Oneshoot

Warning : GS, rate T+-M, OOC.

Main Cast : Luhan & Sehun.

.

.

.

Let's read & enjoy! xx

"Oh yeah! Seperti itu, Baby!" tubuh kekarnya menggeliat dibawah tubuh panas seorang wanita china yang cantik.

Luhan, wanita itu terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Menikmati suasana yang diciptakannya.

Rutinitas dan suara liar dari mulut Luhan dan Sehun bukan lagi menjadi hal yang aneh di telinga para tetangga. Mereka sudah jera untuk mengumpat atau bahkan menggedor-gedor pintu rumah kayu Luhan sebagai peringatan.

"K-kenapa berhenti? Shit! Aku akan keluar!" keluh Sehun saat menyadari Luhan tak lagi berada diatas tubuhnya, melainkan bergerak dengan cepat meraih handphonenya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Diam, ini penting." Jawab Luhan sebelum mengangkat sambungan panggilan itu.

Sehun berdiri, wajahnya penuh dengan rasa tak terima. "Jadi? Aku tidak penting?"  
"Jangan kekanakan, Sehun!" Luhan berlalu sambil memakai baju tidurnya asal, melemparkan selimut tipis pada tubuh telanjang Sehun. Lalu berlalu begitu saja keluar dari kamar.

Beginilah kira-kira kisah mereka selama dua tahun berpacaran. Tak ada yang berbeda, bermalam dirumah Luhan dan bergerumul panas di ranjang. Tak ada candle light yang romantis, kencan atau sekedar jalan-jalan saja tidak sesering pasangan kebanyakan. Mereka hanya dapat bertemu dirumah Luhan, ataupun dirumah Sehun. Tentu saja ini masalah keuangan, tepatnya keuangan Sehun.

Luhan dokter muda si pemilik klinik plastic surgery yang lumayan terkenal di Seoul. Bukan ia tidak mau mengeluarkan sepeser uangnya untuk berkencan, namun Sehun si keras kepala itu tetap pada pendiriannya. " _Lelaki yang mentraktir wanita."_

Lalu, tak ada yang istimewa dari Sehun. Ia hanya seorang mahasiswa beruntung yang bekerja di kedai pizza dipinggiran kota. Beruntung Tuhan melukiskan kesempurnaan pada wajahnya, memahat dengan indah setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Lelaki yang mampu membuat Luhan bersuka rela mengangkang lebar-lebar.

Setengah jam berlalu, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe yang menutupi tubuhnya juga tangan yang terus menggesek-gesekan kasar handuk pada rambut panjangnya yang basah.

Luhan mendecih saat menemui kekasihnya yang malah kembali kealam mimpi sambil mendekap guling, dengan tubuh yang hanya di tutupi celana dalam hitam dibagian pribadinya.

"Perlu aku bantu?" Sehun bangun dengan rambut berantakan, menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut menggunakan hairdryer. Luhan mengangguk kecil.

Sehun tidak pernah keberatan untuk membantu mengeringkan rambut Luhan hampir setiap pagi, membereskan kamar Luhan yang berantakan dan lainnya.

Ia mencintai wanita itu teramat. Hanya keadaan ekonominya saja yang kurang beruntung, yang menyebabkan calon kakak iparnya sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka.

"Aku bisa meneruskannya sendiri." Luhan mengambil alih hairdryer itu dari Sehun. "Sebaiknya kau mandi, ok?"  
Sehun mengangguk paham, melihat wajah Luhan dari pantulan cermin sebelum berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

…

"Sarapan sudah siap. Luhan turunlah!" Teriak Sehun dari meja makan sambil berkecak pinggang. Tersenyum bangga pada menu sarapan yang ia masak pagi ini.

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar mendekat dari arah anak tangga.

"Ah?" Luhan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati beberapa hidangan di meja makan, " Uh Mmm, kau memasak?"  
Sehun tertawa geli dan menatap Luhan aneh, lalu menarik lengannya untuk duduk di kursi.

"Ada yang salah?" Ujar Sehun saat melihat Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman dikursi dan belum menyentuh makanan sedikitpun.

"Umm, Sehun," Luhan membasahi bibir dengan lidahnya sendiri, dan matanya menatap Sehun dengan tak enak hati.

"Ya? ada apa? Ayo cepat sarapan." Jawabnya sambil sibuk menyiapkan hidangan pada piring Luhan. Lalu menuangkan susu pada gelas tanpa melihat wajah Luhan yang menatapnya.

"Se-sehun, aku tidak bisa sarapan denganmu."

Sehun kembali menuangkan susu pada gelas untuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya, namun senyumannya memudar kala mendengar sebuah kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan.

"Mmm itu, aku—" Luhan mengeluarkan senyuman tanpa dosanya, " aku ada janji sarapan bersama Baekhyun. Tidak apa 'kan?" sedikit mengernyit menunggu jawaban Sehun.

Sehun nyaris tidak percaya dan kembali tertawa, tangannya terulur dan mengusak rambut Luhan sekilas.

"Apa sulitnya menghubungi Baekhyun dan sarapan bersama disini?" tanya Sehun sambil memotong boiled egg setengah matang menggunakan sendok.

"Dan juga Yifan."

Hampir mati tersedak kala nama itu masuk ke pendengaran Sehun.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sehun? Mmm, okay. Lebih baik aku batalkan." Ujar Luhan, meraih lengan Sehun yang kebetulan berada diatas meja.

Menghela nafas panjang, dan melepaskan genggaman Luhan. Sehun berdiri, begitu pula dengan Luhan.

"Pergilah. Tak apa." Katanya pasrah, tak menghalangi sedikitpun.

"tapi—"

"Kubilang tak apa!" bentaknya tidak terlalu keras namun dapat membuat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca.

Sehun tidak mudah marah pada Luhan di situasi apapun, bahkan saat Luhan asyik sendiri dengan dunianya dan juga teman-teman laki-lakinya..

Sehun tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka pikir dirinya apa selama ini? Patung? Dia diam bukan berarti sabar dan terima untuk di injak-injak.

Mencoba melarang sesuatu yang tidak baik tapi selalu dianggap sebagai pengatur. Harusnya Luhan tahu bahwa itu untuk kebaikannya. Dan Baekhyun, kakak perempuan Luhan selalu membandingkan Sehun dengan teman lelaki kaya rayanya diluar sana. Sehun muak dan ingin menyerah, namun perasaannya yang dalam membuat ia bertahan dan sakit lebih jauh.

Keheningan tiba untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Sehun menjauh dari Luhan. Membawa piring-piring dan juga makanan ke dapur. Membuang semua makanan itu pada tempat sampah.

"Sehuuun," rengek Luhan manja dan terus mengekori Sehun dari belakang, sesekali menarik pelan kaos pria itu.

Sehun mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di sofa ruang tamu, dan mendengar rengekan Luhan justru semakin membakar emosinya.

"Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu senang, Luhan." Ucapnya berat tanpa melirik Luhan barang sedetikpun. Berjalan terburu untuk meraih gagang pintu.

"Oh dan, terserah kau ingin sarapan, belanja atau apapun dengan pria itu terserah. Tapi jika aku melihat dia merangkulmu lagi—"

Perkataannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara klakson mobil, dan Sehun menyadari bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi." Sehun menutup pintu kasar tepat dihadapan Luhan.

Dugaan Sehun benar, mobil mewah berwarna putih yang tadi membunyikan klaksonnya adalah milik Baekhyun. Wanita itu bahkan acuh saat Sehun lewat didepannya.

"Sehuuun," terdengar suara Luhan memanggil dari dalam yang mampu menyita perhatian Baekhyun, ia melirik sekilas pada punggung Sehun yang berjalan semakin jauh dan mendecih tak suka.

…

"Kau pikir rumahmu itu hotel? Dia menginap hampir setiap malam tanpa rasa sungkan. Apa dia benar-benar semiskin itu?" Ujar Baekhyun sesampainya di sebuah restaurant, Yifan yang kebetulan sudah datang lebih awal hanya tersenyum miring melihat pertengkaran kecil kakak beradik ini.

"Kau sudah dewasa dan wanita muda yang sukses. Mengapa masih mengencani pria seperti itu?"

Luhan sangat tak suka Baekhyun terlalu mencampuri masalah percintaannya, terlebih lagi melarang hubungan antara dirinya dan juga Sehun.

"Pikirkan masa depanmu kelak. Byun Luhan, dokter muda lulusan Universitas ternama di U.K dan siapa nama lelaki itu? Mmmm, Oh Sehun. si bocah ingusan yang hanya bekerja di kedai kecil untuk membiayai kuliahnya di Universitas rendahan—"

Mungkin Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan asap-asap yang keluar dari kedua pasang telinga Luhan.

Luhan hanya mencintai dan mengangumi Sehun, pemuda yang bekerja keras tanpa menggantungkan hidup pada kedua orangtua. Walaupun Luhan akui ia kadang tergoda dengan lelaki yang tak kalah tampan berdompet tebal, tapi ia tetap _mencintai_ lelaki tampan itu.

Luhan mencoba memaksakan bibir mungilnya untuk tersenyum dan berkata selembut mungkin pada kakak perempuannya itu, "Baek, cukup. Aku ingin makan. Ok?"

"Tidak,tidak." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya diudara, "tidak akan cukup sampai kau benar-benar sadar."

"Masa bodoh." Luhan benar-benar menyerah menghadapi mulut cerewet itu.

"Mulutmu, Luhan. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu berkata tidak sopan pada kakakmu? Si Sehun itu?" geram Baekhyun, " aku akan mengadukanmu pada Ayah dan Ibu tentang hubunganmu dengan gelandangan itu!"

Jika saja menusuk seseorang tidak membuatnya masuk pada jeruji besi. Luhan mungkin akan menusuk kerongkongan Baekhyun menggunakan garpu yang berada di hadapannya.

Jari-jari tangannya menegang dan menatap penuh amarah pada Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu mencampuriku! Urus saja masalahmu sendiri!"

"Bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar disini? Jangan mengganggu ketenangan orang-orang disekitar." Akhirnya Yifan bersuara, bukan untuk menenangkan sebenarnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat harga dirinya jatuh menjadi perhatian pengunjung lain akibat kedua wanita itu.

Luhan meraih tas tangannya dan berdiri, sedikit menghentakan kurisnya kebelakang tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Baekhyun yang mematikan.

"Aku tidak berselera. Permisi." Dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan mulut terbuka yang siap untuk berteriak dan memaki.

Yifan hanya mendengus, dan tersenyum licik kala mengingat Baekhyun sangat tidak menyetujui hubungan Luhan dan Sehun. itu berarti kesempatan masih sangat terbuka lebar.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," cicit Yifan sambil menyeruput hot coffeenya.

Terdapat kebingungan di raut wajahnya, " untuk?"

"Untuk kejadiaan saat mengantarkan Luhan mabuk," jawab Yifan yang menambah kebingungan untuk Baekhyun, " Aku meramgkulnya di depan pintu rumah dan aku hampir menciumnya. Lalu kekasihnya datang. Aku tidak bermaksud."

Jika Yifan berfikir wanita cerewet itu akan memarahinya dengan kata-kata kasar, dugaanya melenceng jauh. Baekhyun terlihat senang dan penasaran diwaktu yang bersamaan.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"  
Baekhyun mendecak kesal. Bodoh sekali, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Sehun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia menghajarku dibagian sini sebanyak tiga kali," jari Yifan menunjuk kearah perut. " dan aku meminta maaf lalu berlari kedalam mobil. Sepertinya dia tidak marah pada Luhan, bahkan ia merangkul adikmu masuk kedalam rumah."

Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya, sedikit tertawa untuk menertawai kebodohan Yifan. "Kau," jari telunjuknya berhadapan dengan hidung pria itu, " payah sekali."

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "KAU— PAYAH SEKALI! BADANMU BESAR, TAPI NYALIMU SEKECIL PENISMU!"

Dan saat itu pula, Yifan menyadari perubahan emosi Baekhyun pada dirinya. Imajinasinya menerawang bahwa ada awan gelap dan juga petir diatas kepala Baekhyun.

…

Suara antara sendok dan dinding gelas kaca terdengar jelas di dapur kedai.

Seorang lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun itu sedang mengaduk teh hangat dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol masuk dan langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari tingkah aneh Sehun pagi ini. Terdengar helaan nafas berat.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Tidak ada." Sehun berjalan kearah kursi kecil sambil meminum tehnya, diikuti Chanyeol yang menyusul dibelakang.

"Baekhyun lagi?"

Sehun menatap bosnya itu tak percaya dan yang ditatapnya hanya berekspresi seolah ' _aku tahu segalanya'_.

"Dia aneh,"

"Aneh?"

"Ya, aneh. Dia sering mengunjungi kedai ini tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan lalu bersikap biasa saja padaku. Tapi didepan Luhan dia seperti sangat membenciku. Apa yang disembunyikan?"  
Sehun mengernyit saat Chanyeol malah tertawa terbahak tanpa memberi solusi yang jelas.

"Jadi—" Chanyeol masih mengatur nafasnya dan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa lagi, " apa kau berfikir Baekhyun menyukaimu?"  
"Ya, menurutku."

Kembali Chanyeol memegangi perutnya dan tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah, Sehun hanya menatap kesal dan ingin meletakan wajah bosnya itu ke oven pizza.

"Sungguh, Sehun kenapa kau lucu sekali?" tangannya digunakan untuk memukul-mukul lengan Sehun.

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Tak peduli bahwa orang itu adalah bosnya sendiri.

"Baiklah baiklah." Chanyeol menghirup dan membuang nafas, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Pertama, Baekhyun tidak akan tertarik pada bocah ingusan sepertimu. Kedua, Baekhyun mengunjungi kedai ini karena ingin melihat dan bertemu diriku." Jelas Chanyeol percaya diri yang membuat Sehun sangat ingin muntah.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas, " tidak percaya?"  
Sehun rasa Chanyeol tidak memberi penjelasan yang bermutu dan bahkan membuat kekesalannya meningkat, ia hanya menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli.

Senyuman geli dilemparkan pada Sehun yang sedang mengangkat pizza dari dalam oven, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Mata setajam belatinya mampu melirik kaki Chanyeol yang melangkah keluar, tangannya menggenggam sebotol saus tomat diudara. Sehun sungguh ingin melemparkan botol saus itu ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Besok kau libur—" Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol muncul kembali dari balik pintu, " apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan botol saus itu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Sehun merasa seperti sedang tertangkap basah mencuri anak ayam tetangganya, bahkan bertingkah gelagapan seakan maling yang dimintai untuk jujur.

"Itu. A-ah mmm, aku sedang mengocok botol saus ini. Y-ya kira-kira begitu." Jawab Sehun kaku, dan mengguncang-guncangan botol saus itu diudara.

"Oh?" Chanyeol mendekat dan menyilangkan tangannya ke dada.

Sialnya bosnya malah mendekat dan membuat Sehun menelan Ludah, sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap biasa saja walaupun gerak-gerik dan raut wajahnya mencurigakan.

"Tadi sausnya tidak keluar, jadi aku kocok." Tambahnya yang masih kaku, Sehun membuka botol dan menuangkan saus itu diatas pizza. "Nah, sausnya tidak mampet lagi."

Sehun melipat mulutnya kedalam, sesekali ekor matanya melirik Chanyeol yang masih berdiri disampingnya yang mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya.

Dengusan Chanyeol terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun, beruntung pria berambut merah seperti saus tomat itu meninggalkan dapur itu, lagi.

Sehun meraih sosis dan kembali mengepalkannya diudara sebelum kepala bertelinga besar itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa? Mengocok sosis itu agar bertambah panjang? Benar?"

…

Bukannya Sehun sengaja tidak ingin menemui Luhan seminggu penuh, ia bahkan mati-matian menahan rasa rindunya pada wanita china itu.

Sehun hanya ingin merasa sedikit dihargai dan menginginkan Luhan berjuang untuk hubungan mereka ini. Sehun ingin merasakan Luhan mencarinya saat ia tidak memberi sedikit kabar atau menemuinya dirumah ataupun dikedai. Sehun benar-benar jengah jika setiap ada pertengkaran kecil dan besar sekalipun Luhan tidak peduli dan diam, lalu Sehun yang harus mencari-cari Luhan walaupun bukan dirinya yang bersalah tentang pertengkaran mereka.

"Otakmu itu hanya berisi pizza dan pizza!"

Sehun tak percaya atas apa yang Luhan ucapkan barusan. Merasa bahwa semua kesalahan hanya dilimpahkan pada dirinya seorang.

"Kau bahkan tidak mencariku, Luhan."

Sehun pasrah dan pergi menemui Luhan dirumahnya tapi wanita itu tetap menyebalkan dan egois.

"Karena kau lebih mementingkan memanggang pizza-pizza itu!"

Darimana Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun bekerja dengan benar di kedainya? Sehun bahkan membolos bekerja dan meringkuk dikamar seharian tanpa memperdulikan kemungkinan gajinya dipotong seperti bulan lalu.

"Ya aku salah lagi. Aku minta maaf. Aku akan pergi,"

Sehun membuka pintu itu namun tidak langsung beranjak, sebenarnya ia ingin menggertak Luhan dan berharap Luhan tidak membiarkannya pergi. Namun satu patah katapun tak keluar dari mulut Luhan selain matanya yang semakin berair.

Dan, ya! Sehun berbalik walaupun Luhan tak menahan kepergiannya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa pergi dan memang sangat merindukan Luhannya itu. Sehun tidak tahan untuk memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sendu dan memeluk Luhan lebih erat.

Luhan terisak dalam pelukan Sehun, "Aku juga."

…

Tak mudah menenangkan Luhan dengan perubahan emosinya yang terbilang aneh, namun itu bukan masalah untuk Sehun.

Seperti saat ini, bahkan Luhan sedang duduk dipangkuan Sehun dan mengecupi bibir berwarna hot pink itu. Sehun meremas pelan payudara Luhan sebelum melepaskan pagutan di bibir.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya disamping Sehun dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun. "Lapaaaar. Aku lapar," ujarnya sambil memegangi perut yang rata.

"Belum makan malam?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuatkan makanan."

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sebelum beranjak ke dapur.

Ini kegiatan Sehun satu lagi, memasak makanan untuk Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa memasak, satu-satunya yang dapat ia masak hanyalah mie instan.

Sebenarnya tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sehun menyukai wanita yang pandai memasak, mau bagaimana lagi kalau wanita yang dicintainya itu memang tidak bisa memasak walaupun kerap kali memperhatikan dirinya bergelut dengan bahan makanan di dapur.

"Tidak membuat pizza 'kan?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang sedang menuangkan air kedalam panci.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa?" jawab Sehun yang membelakangi Luhan.

"Aku benci pizza."

Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil menuangkan dua sendok minyak pada air tadi, ia meletakan sendok itu dan berbalik menghadap Luhan yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Apa memasak lebih sulit dibandingkan mengubah wajah seseorang?" Sehun mengalihkan percakapan, dan itu mampu membuat Luhan mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Itu berbeda Sehun." memukul pelan lengan Sehun, " Ngomong-ngomong, besok bawakan makan siang ke klinik untukku."

Sehun mengusak lembut kepala Luhan, "Baik." Lalu berbalik untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Ingat. Tidak boleh pizza!"

"Mmm, cerewet sekali."

Dan Luhan kembali memukuli Sehun ringan.

…

Kembali ke rutinitas Sehun dan Luhan dimalam hari, salahkan Luhan yang selalu mengajak Sehun bermalam dirumahnya.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, " ini, sangat manis." Jarinya mengusap pelan bibir mungil menggoda milik Luhan.

"Lalu ini?" Tunjuk Luhan pada dadanya sendiri, "bagaimana?"

Tidak ada yang lebih baik bagi Luhan selain menggoda Sehun. Ia benar-benar menyukai saat Sehun menyentuh bagian tubuhnya.

"Yang ini—" Sehun sengaja meremas payudara Luhan yang berada tepat dibawahnya, Luhan merespon antara terpekik dan mendesah disaat bersamaan. "Kenyal, seperti jelly di toko sebrang kedai Chanyeol."

Luhan memukul dada bidang Sehun sebagai anggapan tak sukanya atas jawaban Sehun yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan menyamakan payudara sintalnya dengan jelly di toko yang Sehun maksudkan.

"Enak saja! Mulutmu itu keterlaluan." Rajuk Luhan sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Jika sudah melihat Luhan merajuk dengan wajah lucu seperti itu justru membuat Sehun lebih semangat lagi menjahilinya.

Sehun menahan smirk di bibir tipisnya agar tak terlihat oleh Luhan.

"Dan ini," Sehun menggigit pelan putting Luhan yang masih terbalut shirt dan bra kekecilan Luhan.

Luhan kembali menghadap menatap wajah Sehun dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di helaian rambut Sehun. Berfikir bahwa Sehun menyudahi acara menjahilinya.

"Ini tidak kalah manis dari bibirmu."

Luhan tersenyum bangga.

"Manisnya seperti permen kapas di persimpangan jalan rumahku."

Dan Luhan sangat ingin menghajar kekasihnya itu, tadi jelly dan sekarang permen kapas. Otak Sehun benar-benar memikirkannya dengan perhitungan.

"Bajingan! Penismu juga seperti lobak dikebun bibiku!" tangannya mendorong Sehun kuat agar menjauh, namun malah membuat Sehun mengunci pergerakannya dibawah.

"Besar dan panjang ya?"

Disaat sedang menjahilinya saja membuat jantung Luhan berpacu sangat cepat, mata Luhan tidak sanggup melihat wajah tampan dengan senyuman miring di bibir Sehun yang malah terlihat sangat menggoda.

Untuk beberapa detik wajah terpana Luhan berubah sedatar mungkin, "Percaya diri sekali."

"Tapi sangat menyukainya saat _dia_ berada di sin—" Tangan Sehun meraba bagian bawah Luhan yang tertutup hotpants, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh disana, "Kau?"

Luhan mendorong Sehun lebih keras agar menyikir dari atasnya, "Ya! aku sedang datang bulan!"

"Luhaaaaaaan," erang Sehun terdengar tersiksa dan mampu membuat Luhan cekikikan sambil memeluk sebuah guling.

"Maaf Sehun Jr." Luhan menarik selimut.

"Luhaaaan," Sehun tak henti-hentinya kecewa dan mengusak sendiri rambutnya dengan pasrah.

"Urus saja sendiri Oh Sehun! aku mengantuk. Selamat malam."

Tidak. Luhan sama sekali tidak datang bulan. Niatnya untuk menjahili Sehun sudah ia susun sedemikian rupa. Ia sengaja memakai pembalut karena Luhan tahu Sehun akan menyentuh bagian itu.

…

Masalahnya, bukan suara burung dipagi hari ataupun cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari jendela yang membuat Sehun dan Luhan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, melainkan suara ketukan kasar pada pintu yang terus menerus.

"Siapa yang datang sepagi ini Sehun?" tanya Luhan dengan suara parau khas bangun tidur, matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Beda halnya dengan Luhan, Sehun justru bangun dan memakai pakaiannya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aku akan melihatnya."

"LUHAAAN! Buka pintunya! Astaga apa tidak mendengar aku mengetuk pintu sedari tad—"

Dengan malas Sehun berjalan menuju pintu, tidak salah lagi bahwa itu adalah suara Baekhyun. Calon kakak iparnya.

Baekhyun mendecak saat menemui bahwa orang yang membukakan pintu rumah adiknya adalah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dirumah adikku? Huh?"

Sehun hanya bergedik dan enggan menanggapi, bahkan ia membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Bodoh aku berbicara denganmu!"

"Apa? Apa?" Hanya itu yang dapat Sehun ucapkan dari bibirnya, ia sudah sangat malas jika berdebat dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sangat ingin mencaci Sehun dengan bibir tipisnya itu, namun keinginannya diurungkan saat Sehun malah menjauh darinya.

"Uhuk uhuk,"

"Hei jangan pergi!" Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit dan berteriak.

Tidak ada yang dapat Baekhyun dengar selain suara batuk Sehun yang menjauh.

Luhan yang masih mengantuk terlihat menuruni tangga, sedikit kaget melihat Baekhyun sudah berada di pintu rumahnya. Lalu tak berselang beberapa detik, ia melihat Sehun berjalan mendekat.

"Aku pulang dulu, hari ini ada kelas."

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baby!" teriaknya pada Sehun yang sudah melewati pintu.

Sehun berbalik dan hanya menatap penuh tanya pada Luhan yang terlihat cemberut disamping kakaknya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, tahu."

Sedikit berfikir dan akhirnya menyadari apa yang dimaksud Luhan, Sehun berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan dan mengecup keningnya.

"Hm, ini juga." Tunjuk Luhan pada pipinya.

Sehun melirik sekilas pada Baekhyun yang seperti ingin mencincang habis dirinya. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan dan secepat kilat mencium pipi itu. Masa bodoh dengan Baekhyun. Dan ia langsung beranjak, sangat tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat itu. Tentu saja karena Baekhyun, apalagi?

"Apa hebatnya pria itu?"

Luhan yang tadinya tersenyum melihat kepergian Sehun mendadak memasang wajah malasnya, ia hampir saja lupa bahwa ada sosok menyebalkan di sampingnya. Sama seperti Sehun, Luhan juga tidak ingin menanggapi Baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih meninggalkannya.

"Jongin," Baekhyun menyebut nama itu dengan senyumannya. Senyumannya semakin lebar saat Luhan berbalik dan mengerjap bingung.

"Jongin, dia sudah kembali dan menjadi pria kaya raya yang keren."

…

"Kau sudah dewasa dan menjadi dokter yang cantik,"

"Merayuku?" Tanya Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Itu kepandaianku." Pria berkulit tan itu ikut tertawa.

Dia adalah Jongin, pria yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar untuk pertama kali. Dia kembali dari Jepang setelah menyelesaikan study dan bisnis orangtuanya. Tampan, sukses dan seksi. Sangat sempurna. Namun sayang, Jongin telah memiliki kekasih, kalau Luhan tidak salah dengar nama perempuan beruntung itu Kyungsoo.

"Wanita itu –Kyungsoo— sangat beruntung memilikimu," ujar Luhan yang sedang merapihkan file para pasiennya.

Jongin menyeruput kopi hangatnya dan berdehem, "Pasti kekasihmu tidak kalah sempurna dariku ya, Lu?"

Senyuman getir terlihat dibibir Luhan, ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isi file itu namun masih menanggapi Jongin yang duduk dikursi tamu di dalam ruangan pribadinya di klinik. "Dia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah kedai, itupun hanya sebuah kedai kecil. Lalu dimana letak keberuntunganku? Aku sungguh iri pada Kyungsoo."

Jongin tertawa kecil, " semua butuh proses bukan? Dia masih muda, siapa tahu dia akan menjadi lelaki yang hebat dikemudian hari."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, " Mimpi. Ini bukan sinetron."

"Tapi lelaki itu pasti sangat tampan."

"Baekhyun selalu berkata seperti ini _'Tampan tidak menjamin hidupmu terpenuhi, Luhan.'_ " Luhan berhasil menirukan suara Baekhyun dengan baik." Ya, Baekhyun benar 'kan? Kalau saja Sehun tidak miskin, mana mungkin aku sering berselingkuh dibelakangnya." Katanya lalu tertawa, tanpa mengetahui sepasang telinga mendengarnya dari balik pintu.

…

 _"Dia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja di sebuah kedai, itupun hanya sebuah kedai kecil. Lalu dimana letak keberuntunganku? Aku sungguh iri pada Kyungsoo."_

 _"Baekhyun selalu berkata seperti ini 'Tampan tidak menjamin hidupmu terpenuhi, Luhan.'"_

 _" Ya, Baekhyun benar 'kan? Kalau saja Sehun tidak miskin, mana mungkin aku sering berselingkuh dibelakangnya."_

Serendah itukah Sehun dimata kekasihnya sendiri? Yang Sehun ketahui adalah bahwa Luhan menerima dirinya apa adanya. Tapi hari ini dengan jelas Luhan sudah membuat hati Sehun remuk redam. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mendengar semua itu dari mulut Luhan sendiri.

Matanya memerah, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari klinik itu daripada lebih banyak lagi mendengar Luhan merendahkannya. Tapi niatnya ia urungkan, ia lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Luhan yang tadinya fokus membaca file menangkat kepalanya dan menengok kearah pintu, "Sehun, lama sekali. Aku sudah lapar!" nada merajuknya terdengar kental di pendengaran.

"Aku mendengarnya." Sehun maju beberapa langkah dengan mata yang sudah memerah. Menggenggam kotak berisi makanan itu kuat.

Jongin yakin akan terjadi sesuatu disini dan ia berpura-pura untuk fokus pada layar ponselnya, sesekali melirik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Memangnya apa yang kau dengar, sayang? Cepat kemarikan makanannya. Aku sudah lapar." Sepaham apapun Jongin, beda halnya dengan Luhan yang malah menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"AKU MENDENGARNYA!" Dengan nafas tersengal, sehun berteriak. " Aku mendengar semua apa yang kau katakan pada pria itu!"

Pertama kali Luhan melihat kilatan emosi di mata Sehun, yang Luhan tahu adalah semarah apapun Sehun ia tidak akan membentaknya. Apalagi dengan ekspresi kemarahan yang sangat dalam.

"Sehun," Luhan merasa panik dan memanas di bagian matanya. "Maksudnya tidak seperti itu. Kau salah paham."

"Otakku tidak sebodoh itu Luhan! Ya aku memang miskin." Sehun melangkah dan dia menemukan ketakutan dimata Luhan saat wanita itu melangkah mundur, " aku tidak sempurna." Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Lalu kau pikir kau sempurna?" Sehun mendengus dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain sebelum menatap Luhan lebih tajam. " KAU KEKANAKAN, TIDAK TAHU DIRI, EGOIS— uhuk uhuk uhuk!" Sehun berhenti berbicara saat batuk sialan itu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat, ia melempar kotak makanan itu sembarang yang membuat isinya terpencar mengotori ruangan sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Dan Luhan mematung sambil menahan air matanya, juga menyesali kebodohan dari mulutnya sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun tersenyum dengan semua kejadian ini. Bersembunyi secepat mungkin agar Sehun tidak melihatnya saat tadi keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

…

Sehun merasakan nyeri di ulu hatinya, rasanya seperti terbakar dan panas. Bukan karena kejadian satu jam yang lalu, Sehun juga tidak mengetahui apa penyebabnya. Yang pasti ditambah batuk yang tak kunjung sembuh semenjak seminggu yang lalu itu sangat menyiksa.

"Uhuk!"

"Uhuk!"  
Chanyeol dapat mendengar jelas pegawainya yang satu ini tak henti-hentinya batuk dan mengeluh kesakitan.

"Kau pulanglah Sehun,"

Sehun menoleh lalu melambaikan tangannya, mengisyratakan kata tidak.

"Jangan bercanda, kau mau menambahkan dahak ke pizza?" Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun sangat sulit untuk dinasehati, bicara agak menyakitkan mungkin tak masalah.

"Ini— uhuk! Hanya batuk ringan." Kata Sehun meyakinkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu betul keras kepala Sehun. ia hanya tidak ingin pegawainya itu jatuh sakit atau pengunjung beranggapan bahwa ia tega memperkerjakan orang yang sedang sakit.

"Suaramu serak. Pulanglah atau kupotong gajimu."

Gertakan Chanyeol yang terakhir mampu membuat Sehun menurut.

…

"Uhuk!"

Sehun sangat kesal pada batuk sialan yang sangat mengganggu aktifitasnya itu. Cuaca diluar memang sulit ditebak, sebentar panas dan sebentar turun hujan. Lalu untuk kesehatanpun kurang baik.

Beberapa saat bayangan Luhan hinggap dikepalanya. Tiga hari sudah berlalu dan Sehun tahu benar Luhan tidak akan mencarinya. Namun suara ketukan pintu memunculkan butir-butir harapan Sehun.

"Sebentar," katanya serak.

Pintu itu malah di ketuk semakin kencang. Apa Luhan tidak memiliki kesabaran hanya untuk dibukakan pintu?  
"Sabar sedikit— Baekhyun?"

…

Sangat aneh jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendatangi rumah Sehun. Bahkan Baekhyun masuk ke ruang tamu sempit milik Sehun tanpa izin.

Tak perlu lagi bertanya Sehun muak atau tidak dengan perempuan itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengusir Baekhyun kalau saja ia tidak memiliki sopan santun.

"Pulanglah. Aku tidak ingin diganggu." Ujar Sehun hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah terduduk santai di sofa.

Sehun pikir wanita cerewet itu menurutinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, namun ternyata Baekhyun masih duduk tenang tanpa pergerakan.

"Kubilang pulanglah Baekhyun!" jarinya menunjuk kearah pintu. Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu.

"Luhan tidak pantas untukmu,"

"Katakan lagi," Sehun tidak tuli, hanya saja ia ingin memastikan apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Luhan tidak pantas untukmu," nada suara Baekhyun terdengar datar.

"Hanya aku yang pantas untukmu. Hanya aku!" lanjutnya lagi yang hampir membuat Sehun mengejang.

Sehun memegangi keningnya, menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Lelucon memuakan apa lagi ini. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Katanya seadanya, berlagak tak tahu maksud Baekhyun.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SEHUN! HARUSNYA KAU SADAR!" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, "LUHAN TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKMU, HANYA AKU YANG PANTAS!"

Baekhyun benar-benar membuat hidup Sehun bertambah rumit. Ditambah lagi suaranya yang menggelegar, Sehun berharap tidak ada siapapun yang mendengarnya diluar sana. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, " Kau gila nona Byun."

"Pernahkah kau melihat kearahku, Hun?" Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Baekhyun menumpahkan air mata dihadapannya. Baekhyun mendekat. "Luhan kekanakan, tak punya pendirian. Aku, aku wanita dewasa dan mampu berkomitmen." Lanjutnya lebih serius, Baekhyun mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

"Lihatlah. Aku terlihat menyedihkan, ya? menunggu selama ini dan bersikap sok acuh." Senyum miris tersampir dibibir tipis Baekhyun.

Sehun tidak peduli apapun yang Baekhyun katakan. Karena ia sudah tahu semuanya sejak lama, tapi ia berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia mencintai Luhan dan hanya menginginkan Luhan, bukan Baekhyun. Ya, Sehun akui dirinya memang egois tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi semua hanya untuk Luhan.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku," Memang terasa janggal namun Sehun harus berusaha mengambil sikap. Ia meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun yang gemetar. "Luhan, aku mencintai dia apa adanya. Aku tidak peduli dia seperti apa. Aku hanya pria biasa yang tak memiliki apapun Baekhyun, namun aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk Luhan, adikmu. Dan, Mmm maaf. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan."

Sehun memutar tubuh Baekhyun dan mendorongnya sampai batas pintu, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bergerak kaku dalam isaknya.

"Kau pulanglah. Aku yakin seorang lelaki yang lebih baik akan datang untuk mengambil hatimu."

Sehun tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini. Ia bahkan akan menutup pintu rumahnya tanpa berfikir panjang, "Oh satu lagi, pria pemilik kedai tempatku bekerja sangat mengagumimu." Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu rapat. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan segala kesedihannya diluar sana.

…

Kehidupan Sehun semakin memburuk, tentu saja semua karena Luhan. Sehun hanya ingin merasakan Luhan datang menemuinya lebih awal, apa itu sulit? Apa Luhan tidak merindukannya setelah satu bulan penuh tak bertemu?

"Sialan!" Sehun berjalan di dinginnya udara malam, memaki tubuhnya yang lemah semakin parah dan batuk kering yang menyiksa tenggorokannya.

Enam hari yang lalu Chanyeol menemani Sehun untuk memeriksa kesehatannya yang semakin memburuk, dan Sehun menderita GERD Itu semua kemungkinan karena Sehun memiliki asam lambung, diperparah dengan pola hidupnya yang tak teratur. Namun Sehun bersikap biasa saja karena dokter mengatakan penyakit itu dapat sembuh dengan obat dan mengubah gaya hidup sehat.

Sehun mengeluh karena Jongdae terus menarik dirinya paksa, seperti seorang anak yang kabur dari rumah. "Lepaskan sialan."

Jondae hanya melirik Sehun kesal tanpa peduli tubuh yang lebih besar itu memberontak saat ia seret paksa.

"Lepaskan, kubilang lepaskan." Sehun menarik diri paksa hingga hampir tersungkur kalau saja tidak ada tiang yang menjadi pegangannya. Ia merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kau ingin mati ya?" tanya Jongdae kesal, padahal ia sangat peduli pada sepupunya itu.

"Kau ini—" Sehun berjalan tak tentu arah dalam keadaan mabuk. "berlebihan."

Jika Jongdae boleh memilih, ia ingin meninggalkan Sehun daripada harus membuang waktunya seperti ini. Tapi ia tahu, Sehun butuh seorang teman belakangan ini. Dia mengerti benar apa yang membuat Sehun seperti ini, karena ia tahu betul Sehun adalah pria yang baik dan tidak ceroboh kalau bukan gara-gara wanita china itu.

Tangannya sudah siap meraih Sehun untuk menuntun, namun Sehun selalu berusaha menyingkir. "Keras kepala. Kau sedang sakit!"

Sehun tertawa dengan mata sayunya, ia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. "Itu hanya asam lambung dan iritasi di kerongkonganku. Jadi apa yang bahaya?"

Kesabaran Jongdae benar-benar diuji sampai habis, ia dengan tidak sengaja. Tidak, sepertinya sengaja. Mendorong kepala Sehun hingga Sehun terjatuh ke aspal. Padahal yang ia tahu ia mendorongnya tidak terlalu kencang. Mungkin Jongdae lupa bahwa Sehun dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Takut akan disangka melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

"Minuman keras tidak baik untuk penyakitmu, bodoh. Harus ku ajari?" Jongdae mengambil posisi berjongkok disamping Sehun yang kesulitan untuk bangun. "Aku bantu!"  
Sehun menggeram dan mendorong Jongdae, "tidak perlu," katanya dengan suara yang hampir tidak dapat terdengar. Menggunakan seluruh tenaganya dan tangannya untuk bertumpu.

"Menyedihkan," gumam Jongdae lirih masih berjongkok melihat Sehun yang berjalan sempoyongan di depannya.

…

Seharian penuh telinga Sehun digunakan untuk mendengarkan Chanyeol yang memakinya karena ia masuk kerja. Padahal ia hanya ingin menjadi pegawai yang giat. Ditambah lagi cerita yang membosankan tentang kencan bosnya itu bersama Baekhyun. Tapi setidaknya Sehun bersyukur Baekhyun tidak terpuruk. Terkadang ia merasa penyakit percaya dirinya kambuh lagi.

"Antarkan pizza ini," perintah Chanyeol memberikan dua kotak pizza juga minuman.

Padahal tadi pria itu memarahinya agar berisitirahat tapi baru saja sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

"Ah, iya aku lupa kalau adikku yang tampan ini harus beristirahat."

Sehun mengernyit tidak suka kala Chanyeol menyebut dirinya sebagai adiknya. Seperti tidak ada kakak yang lebih baik di daratan korea ini, menurut Sehun.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengantarkannya. Lagi pula aku bosan seharian berada di dapur." Jelas Sehun.

"Ok."

Sehun mengambil kunci motor vespa milik Chanyeol, namun suara memgintruksinya sebelum ia sempat mengenakan helm.

"Sehun?"

Sehun berbalik dengan wajah kesalnya, "Apa lagi?"

"Ingat. Jangan memakan pizza itu meskipun kau dalam keadaan lapar."

Sehun enggan menjawab peringatan tidak penting yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Lagi pula sejak kapan Sehun memakan pizza pesanan pelanggan? Batinnya dalam hati. Bosnya itu sangat aneh.

…

Sehun sudah menekan bell rumah pelanggannya itu sebanyak tiga kali namun seseorang tidak kunjung membukakan pintu.

"Permisi, Yeol's pizza!" teriak Sehun sekeras mungkin dan diakhiri dengan batuk-batuk.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang membuka pintu rumah itu, Sehun nyaris tidak percaya.

"Luhan?"

"Sehun?"

Sepertinya keduanya sangat terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu dirumah yang tidak Sehun ketahui siapa pemiliknya itu.

"Sehun aku merindukanmu—"

"Pizza nya sudah datang, Baby?" tanya seorang lelaki yang kemudian merangkul Luhan, diikuti dengan seorang pria lainnya.

Apa? Baby? Sehun tidak salah dengar? Siapa pria-pria itu sebenarnya.

"Ini pesanan anda," Sehun memberikannya pada Luhan dan mencoba berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal, "Terimakasih sudah mempercayai dan memesan di kedai kami," ujarnya lagi sebelum berjalan dengan terburu, menahan sesuatu yang membakar perasaannya. Akhirnya, Sehun mengetahui apa yang Luhan lakukan selama sebulan belakangan. Bahkan Luhan terlihat baik-baik saja dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang. Itu artinya, Luhan tidak memikirkan Sehun sedikitpun.

Minho, pria disamping Luhan mendelik saat melihat Sehun berlalu begitu cepat seperti habis melihat setan. "Pria itu kenapa? Tadinya aku akan memberi uang tips."

Pria lainnya yang bernama Kwangsoo— kakak dari Minho— hanya bergedik dan memegangi perutnya yang kosong. "Tidak tahu. Ayo kita masuk."

Namun Luhan masih terdiam mematung, tanpa berpikir panjang Luhan berlari dan melemparkan pizza itu. Membuat Kwangsoo yang melihatnya menjerit, " Astaga, Pizzaku. Demi Tuhaaan."

Beda halnya dengan Kwangsoo, Minho justru melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Luhan berlari untuk mengejar Sehun yang sedang memakai helmnya.

"Sehun tunggu!"

Sehun mendongak dan mendapati Luhan yang berlari kearahnya dengan nafas yang tak teratur.

"Sehun, maafkan aku."

Sayangnya tak ada jawaban dari mulut Oh Sehun.

"Sebulan ini kau tidak menemuiku. Tega sekali!"

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan, menatapnya dari bawah hingga atas. Matanya kembali turun kebawah, menemukan kaki putih dan mulus Luhan tidak terbalut sandal ataupun sepatu. Tentu saja karena Luhan tak berpikir lagi saat mengejarnya tadi.

"Kau lupa memakai sandal. Nanti kakimu terluka."

Luhan menunduk melihat kedua kakinya. Tapi ia tak peduli, yang terpenting adalah Sehun saat ini ada di depannya.

"Dan lelaki yang tadi adalah sepupuku, Minho. Aku pernah menceritakannya padamu 'kan? Dan yang wajahnya aneh itu Kwangsoo, dia pamanku." Jelas Luhan.

Tapi tak ada sekalipun Sehun peduli, yang ada ia malah menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Sehun jawab aku! Kemana saja sebulan ini? Tak mengunjungi sama sekali. Memiliki kekasih lain? IYA?"

Lirikan tajam Sehun membuat Luhan menunduk seketika.

Kau salah Luhan, Sehun bahkan hampir mati karena memikirkanmu.

"Aku menunggumu, menunggumu untuk menemuiku." Sehun tersenyum getir, " tidak. aku tidak berharap lagi. Luhan."

"Aku malu," ujar Luhan, tangannya digunakan untuk meremas ujung bajunya. "Aku malu untuk menemuimu lebih dulu." Suaranya terdengar manja bagaikan bocah tujuh tahun.

Bertepatan dengan Luhan yang selesai berbicara, Sehun pergi dengan kecepatan penuh pada motornya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang akan menangis.

…

Seminggu berlalu dan dokter menyatakan Sehun sebentar lagi akan pulih. Itu karena Sehun mati-matian mengubah gaya hidupnya, tak pernah lagi memakan ramen dan alkohol sesering dulu, lalu meminum obat secara teratur.

Chanyeol ingin menampar Sehun saat telinga lebarnya mendengar Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia beruntung hanya sakit sebentar, jadi tidak membuang gajinya sia-sia.

"Ingat, jangan senang dulu. Kau belum dinyatakan sembuh, hanya membaik." Ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya melihat sekilas dan tersenyum. Disana ada Baekhyun, yang semakin hari semakin dekat dengan bos sintingnya itu.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" Kali ini Baekhyun yang membuka mulut. Ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun berbicara padanya setelah kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Tidak ada hal lain? Lebih baik menanyakan berapa gajiku atau bagaimana kuliahku." Ujar Sehun yang bukannya menjawab malah menawar.

"Chan," Chanyeol hanya mengangkat kepalanya singkat. " Sehun itu tidak sopan sekali pada orang yang lebih tua darinya ya."

Mendengar Baekhyun seperti itu membuat Sehun tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan Luhan muncul di pikirannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Luhan. Sehun tidak marah lagi pada kekasihnya itu.

Hari dimana Sehun dan Luhan bertemu adalah hari bahwa kesalahpahaman itu berakhir. Dengan tidak sengaja Sehun menabrakan motor vespa Chanyeol pada mobil mewah. Yang tak lain adalah mobil milik Kim jongin. Lelaki yang waktu itu ia temui di Klinik milik Luhan.

Jongin menjelaskan bahwa Luhan sangat sedih bahkan menangis sejadi-jadinya waktu itu. Dan Jongin juga mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak serius mengatakan itu, awalnya ia hanya ingin bercanda dan tanpa di duga Sehun datang dengan kesalah pahaman. Padahal Luhan hanya mencoba bergurau dengan terlihat sok menyedeihkan. Ya, memang bercanda dan kenyataannya beda tipis untuk Sehun. Namun Sehun mencoba untuk memaklumi. Ia juga harusnya tahu bahwa Luhan memang sangat kekanakan sekali.

Waktu menunjukan pukul Sembilan malam dan Sehun sibuk membereskan kedai yang akan tutup, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sibuk bermesraan. Sehun benar-benar ingin muntah saat mendnegar Chanyeol mengatakan semua bujuk rayunya.

Sepasang kaki menyita perhatiannya, matanya naik keatas untuk memastikan bahwa itu adalah manusia, bukan hantu yang sering orang-orang ceritakan disekitar daerah itu. Sehun mendapati Luhan dengan wajah cemberutnya sedang berdiri di depan kedai.

"Luhan?" tanyanya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi! Tentu saja aku!" teriak Luhan yang membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkejut.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk bodoh.

"Hanya mengangguk?! Tak menyuruhku masuk?! Disini dingin! Keterlaluan sekali!"

Sehun harus mengakui bahwa mulut cerewet Luhan tak kalah dari mulut cerewet Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, mereka ini adik kakak. Adik kakak yang memiliki suara ajaib.

Sehun membuka pintu kaca itu dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk. Entah apa yang Sehun rasakan saat ini, ia bahagia. Karena Luhannya memberanikan diri untuk menemuinya. Itu berarti Sehun tidak sia-sia.

"Aku ingin berbicara, tapi hanya berdua."

Seketika Sehun menjadi panik. Berpikiran bahwa Luhan akan segera mengahkiri hubungannya itu.

Luhan membawa Sehun ke meja paling ujung, setidaknya Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengarnya. Walaupun kemungkinan sangat kecil.

"Sehun," Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menandakan bahwa ia gugup.

"Sehun."

Sehun hanya menanti-nanti apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan.

"Aku hamil. Sudah 2 bulan lebih." Ujar Luhan dengan ekspresi ketakutan juga menunjukan jari telunjuk juga jari tengahnya.

Dan sekarang Sehun bisa menghela nafasnya lega, karena Luhan ternyata bukan berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka melainkan Luhan hanya memberitahu kalau ia hamil—

"APA? HAMIL?" Sehun menganga tak percaya, mulutnya seperti sulit untuk mengatup.

Tentu saja Luhan merutuki kebodohan Sehun. Kenapa kekasih yang tak ditemuinya sebulan lebih itu menjadi aneh dan tidak seperti dulu. Bukan Sehun normal yang Luhan kenal.

"Makanya jangan mengeluarkannya di dalam!" teriak Chanyeol dari jauh yang diikuti cekikin dari Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya bisa bergumam "shit" dengan tatapan kesalnya pada Sehun.

"Anak siapa?"  
 _PLAK._

Sehun mendapatkan tamparan yang lumayan untuk ukuran seorang wanita. Dia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'kenapa menamparku?'

"Kau pikir aku tidur dengan lelaki manapun?Iya? jadi yang sebenarnya brengsek itu dirimu!" Luhan berjalan cepat membuka pintu kedai.

Itu menandakan bahwa Sehun harus kembali merayu rusanya yang merajuk – lagi –.

Padahal yang Sehun tahu bulan lalu Luhan sedang datang bulan.

Tunggu. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang menipu siapa?

…

Jadi, sekarang hanya ada kisah bahwa Sehun mencintai Luhan dan Luhan mencintai Sehun. Lalu Luhan yang menyadari bahwa dirinya selama ini terlalu acuh dan kekanakan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum melihat foto pernikahan mereka dan memegangi perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkar dari belakang, mencium pipinya secepat kilat.

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri?"

Luhan berbalik, mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sehun.

"Karena aku bahagia."

"Untuk?"

"Memilikimu. Seutuhnya."

Senyuman Luhan adalah surga tersendiri untuk Sehun. Dia berharap setelah pernikahannya ini hubungan mereka akan semakin baik dan berjalan bagaimana semestinya. Sehun juga tidak merasakan lalgi beban memperjuangkan Luhan, karena Luhan sudah mulai memahami cintanya.

"Luhan. Aku berjanji. Setelah kuliahku selesai aku akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak. Untuk menghidupimu dan juga anak kita." Kata Sehun lalu mengecup kening Luhan lembut.

Luhan tersenyum "Aku yakin karena kau adalah lelaki hebat yang pernah aku temui setelah ayahku."

Luhan meraih tengkuk Sehun, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Hanya sebuah kecupan dan berakhir dengan serangan lumatan.

Luhan melepaskan, namun bibirnya sedikit menempel ke bibir Sehun. "Aku ingin pizza."

Sehun tertawa kecil, "berapa banyak?" godanya.

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan memang sering menginginkan pizza, tentu saja buatan Sehun. Padahal yang Sehun tahu adalah Luhan membenci pizza.

"Sebanyak mungkin," bisik Luhan serak.

"Ok."

Dan mereka kembali menyatukan bibir.

Berharap kisah mereka tak pernah berakhir.

Cerita sudah berakhir tapi tidak untuk cintanya.

.

.

.

END.

…

Gak mau panjang lebar. Aku cuma mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena belum bisa lanjut ff OLT ( sebenarnya udah setengah ). Karena aku super sibuk dan gak sempet buka laptop:"( sebagai permintaan maaf aku post FF gajelas ini, FF ini sebenarnya sudah lama. Terimakasih yg udah nagihin update, secepat mungkin aku lanjutin kalau ada waktu luang. Ok?

Ini yg nanyain id line aku, id nya : hunhancupcakes . di add ya, siapa tau sayang. / ingin berkata kasar/


End file.
